tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaNaruto as "Topher" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 16:42 * TDIFan13 tears some paper off the clipboard and hands it to Kg. 16:42 * Kgman04 reads it and nods in agreement. 16:42 * Kgman04 sips more iced coffee, then shakes the remaining ice loudly. 16:47 * Myst3ryCharacter impatiently taps his pen against his clipboard. 16:49 Don| ~TotalDram@d53-60-180.nap.wideopenwest.com has left #ludicrous [] 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, we're not casting him. Second audition 13:49 TotalDramaNaruto ~TotalDram@d53-60-180.nap.wideopenwest.com has joined #ostrich 13:49 Hi, TotalDramaNaruto. Thanks for trying out again. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character you are trying out for. 13:50 Don and Topher! 13:50 Okay, no. 13:50 This one's just Topher. 13:50 You've tried out for Don already. :p 13:50 oh Am I not allowed to redo Don? 13:50 ok 13:50 Just Topher then 13:50 :s 13:50 * Kgman04 shakes his head and sighs. 13:50 Cool. Please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 13:51 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaNaruto/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tapes 13:51 Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 13:51 K 13:51 Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:52 he will be the way you asked hi mto be in the blog, but with a dash of uber flamboyantness 13:52 Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:52 Nope 13:52 Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:52 Nope 13:52 You sure about that? 13:53 :| Yes? 13:53 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Topher and your partner for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:53 Duncan04 d0365ae6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.208.54.90.230 has joined #ostrich 13:53 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to TopherExperience 13:53 So, are we agreed on the vote? 13:53 * Duncan04 cracks his knuckles and sneers. 13:54 :| uh...yeah of course. Sadie is a complete Reality Show bomb. Its best to put her out of her misery anyway :s 13:54 That's what I thought. 13:54 And how are you gonna convince the others? 13:54 With my charming charisma of course *smooths hair* No one can say no to this face 13:54 ;) 13:55 ... Yeah, uh-huh, okay. 13:55 All I gotta do is wink, maybe offer some of the...uglier ones some makeovers 13:55 Theyll be putty in our hands :D 13:55 Speaking of 13:55 You should totally set up an appointment with me 13:55 That nose ring? 13:55 With that mohawk? 13:55 Desprate meuch? 13:55 :| 13:56 What about my mohawk? 13:56 It's TOUGH. 13:56 :@ 13:56 Sure it is kid. But green is so last season. I can totally give you a new look that SCREAMS Winners Edit! 13:56 We'll end the scene here. 13:56 A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 13:56 oThan kyou~ 13:56 TopherExperience ~TotalDram@d53-60-180.nap.wideopenwest.com has left #ostrich [] Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions Category:Two-part auditions